


Basta così

by Sunny_Blue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Blue/pseuds/Sunny_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Federico ha preso una decisione sofferta, sei mesi fa, una decisione che crede di poter portare avanti fino alla fine. Ma rivedere Danilo è qualcosa che non può essere razionalizzato. Dopo "Dancing on my own", il punto di vista di Berna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basta così

_Liberi, ci sembrerà di essere più liberi..._

**Tanto basta così, così,  
** scendiamo qui  
_che senza di noi c'è la libertà,_  
_si ma basta così, così, fermiamoci qui._

 _Si ma basta così, così,_  
_e tu baciami qui, qui_  
_che l'ultimo sia e poi che senso avrà,_  
_tanto basta così, così_  
_fermiamoci qui._

 

Dopo una stagione come quella appena conclusa, fatta di frustrazione e infortuni, essere qui, tutti insieme, alla vigilia di un appuntamento importante come quello dell'Europeo dovrebbe riempirmi di gioia.

Lo sono, felice, ma in questo momento non riesco a pensare ad altro che alla serata che sta per iniziare.

Non ci vediamo da oltre 6 mesi, da quel giorno di novembre quando è finito tutto – quando **ho finito tutto**. Sono passati i giorni e sono cambiate le cose. Cazzo, stavo per dire “ne è passata di acqua sotto i ponti”, neppure fossi un vecchietto di ottant'anni seduto fuori da uno dei bar di Firenze a giocare a carte e parlare di calcio con gli amici.

Sei mesi, e non sono riuscito a non pensarti per più di qualche ora consecutivamente. L'inattività forzata non ha aiutato, in questo. Giorni lunghissimi di stop, poi di fisioterapia. Giorni lunghissimi prima di tornare ad allenarsi sul campo, col pallone tra i piedi.

Giorni lunghissimi, ancora più lunghi perché vuoti di te.

 

“Fede, entriamo?”

La domanda di Alice mi riscuote dai miei pensieri.

Alice: anche la sua presenza contribuisce a rendere le cose molto diverse da sei mesi fa.  
L'ho conosciuta un pomeriggio di gennaio, mentre vagavo senza meta per le strade di una Firenze grigia e battuta dal vento. Non aveva idea di chi io fossi – solo un ragazzo come tanti, il collo del giaccone alzato per cercare di coprirsi dal freddo pungente. Questa sua indifferenza al Federico-calciatore, per certi versi, ha acceso la mia curiosità.

Perché mi sono avvicinato a lei tanto da arrivare oggi, quattro mesi dopo, ad averla qui accanto che mi si stringe con affetto e possessività al fianco? Se me lo chiedessi, Danilo, ti direi che non ne sono neppure sicuro. È una ragazza carina, dolce, sa farmi ridere. Ha alleggerito almeno un po' la cappa di solitudine che mi portavo dietro. Non lo so.

So che non l'ho fatto per calcolo, questo posso giurartelo, anche se forse tu non mi crederesti.

Ti ho lasciato perché il mondo del calcio non potrebbe mai accettare una storia come la nostra e dopo sei mesi mi presento con una ragazza al fianco... perché cazzo dovresti credermi, se ti dico che Alice è semplicemente arrivata al momento giusto? Quando mi sentivo solo e perso? Quando la tua assenza pesava sui miei giorni vuoti come un macigno? Come una maledizione?

A parti invertite non so neppure se ci crederei io, a una storia così.

 

“Fede? Entriamo a no?”  
Immagino di non poter rimandare all'infinito l'inevitabile.  
“Andiamo.”

 

Mi ero immaginato molti scenari diversi, per questo primo incontro dopo quella che sembra una vita intera separati. Tu che mi ignori, tu che mi guardi con odio, il silenzio che si dilata e ci inghiotte. Non mi sono mai fatto illusioni, ho immaginato roba brutta.

Ma non pensavo che sarebbe stato così. Nemmeno nei miei peggiori incubi era così dura.

Quando entro nel locale con Alice tu sei già lì, insieme ad alcuni dei nostri compagni. È pieno di gente, di luci, di colori e nonostante questo mi sembra di vedere soltanto te. Nemmeno tu fossi illuminato da un faretto tutto tuo. Nemmeno tu fossi il centro del mondo.

Cazzo, Danilo, sei splendido. I jeans stretti, una maglietta come tante ma che su di te fa un effetto da togliere il fiato. Almeno, lo toglie a me, il fiato.  
Sei sempre stato bello. Ma vederti oggi, dopo giorni e giorni e giorni nei quali ho solo potuto immaginarti, rifiutandomi di correre davanti alla tv o al pc alla prima occasione per vedere stralci di partite – o di interviste – e sedare così il mio bisogno è come uno tsunami sui miei nervi. Sui miei sensi.  
Oggi come non mai sono consapevole di tutti i piccoli gesti che ti contraddistinguono – il modo che hai di alzare il sopracciglio, di sorridere, di stringerti nelle spalle quando non sai bene che cosa dire -, dei dettagli che ti rendono unico. E che mi fanno bruciare dentro. Bruciare dal desiderio di sfiorarti, di stringerti, di perdermi dentro di te ancora una volta. Di perdermi e non ritrovarmi più.

 

“Guarda chi c'è.” Il mio anonimato è durato meno di una manciata di minuti. È già il momento di avvicinarsi al gruppo, lasciarsi stritolare da abbracci più o meno convinti, prendere e rendere pacche sulle spalle. Fare le presentazioni. Soprattutto fare le presentazioni.

“Lei è Alice.” Non vincerò un premio per la loquacità, non stasera.

Ma quando sei parte di un gruppo di 20enni, con l'aggiunta di qualche altra fidanzata, non c'è bisogno di tante parole.

I ragazzi fanno qualche commento di apprezzamento, qualche battuta, non abbastanza da mettere Alice in imbarazzo completo, ma abbastanza da infastidire me. Guardo ovunque tranne che nella tua direzione, adesso. Mi rendo conto che è una situazione improbabile, che sono un cretino. Che potrei scoppiare da un momento all'altro.

 

“Piacere, Danilo.”

Quando sento la tua voce, però, non posso rimandare oltre il momento di incontrare il tuo sguardo. Cerco i tuoi occhi. Mi permetti di sfiorarli soltanto per un attimo, non abbastanza per leggerci dentro qualcosa di più di un guizzo di sconforto.  
Ma forse me lo sono soltanto immaginato perché, egoisticamente, è quello che vorrei vedere.

 

Rotto il ghiaccio le cose per Alice vanno meglio. Per me ogni minuto si protrae nemmeno si trattasse di un'ora. Una tortura cinese.

“Berna che hai? Nervoso per le presentazioni ufficiali?” mi prende in giro Domenico. Non può sapere quanto le sue parole colgano nel segno. Non può sapere quanto mi senta fuori luogo, sciocco, piccolo piccolo.

 

Sei mesi fa ho deciso per tutti e due, Danilo, per me e per te, senza darti modo di farmi cambiare idea. Ci hai provato, Dio se ci hai provato, e ripensare ai tuoi occhi lucidi e allo sguardo distrutto che avevi quando ti ho detto che dovevamo smettere di vederci, smettere di amarci, è una coltellata nello stomaco ancora adesso. Hai detto cose giuste, cose sensate, il problema era che io non ero disponibile a cambiare idea. Mi conosci: sai che quando decido qualcosa, quando _mi parte un treno_ – per dirla come direbbe mia mamma – chiudo orecchie e occhi a qualsiasi alternativa. Quando ho deciso ho deciso. E a novembre ho deciso che farla finita era meglio. Per tutti e due.

Ogni minuto passato da quel momento mi ha fatto realizzare quanto io sia stato sciocco, soprattutto a pensare di cancellarti dalla mia vita così, di punto in bianco. Ma ho tirato avanti, senza concedermi nessuna deviazione, e poco importa se adesso, sei mesi dopo, mi ritrovo più vicino al punto di partenza, a quello che provavo e sentivo quella sera di novembre, di quanto credessi dal mio tranquillo rifugio di Firenze.

Ma ho preso una decisione e non si torna indietro.

 

Oggi però non avrei dovuto portare qui Alice - il pensiero mi fulmina come una saetta, mi fa rabbrividire. Era troppo presto. E non perché io non sia convinto del rapporto che mi unisce a lei, semplicemente perché non sono pronto a unire i due mondi – la mia vita a Firenze, e... te.  
Forse semplicemente perché sono un codardo.

Quando ha saputo della serata di oggi, però, lei si è mostrata tanto entusiasta all'idea di conoscere tutti - “Può essere l'occasione giusta per presentarmi, no?” - che non me la sono sentita di deluderla. La mia mania di rendere felice la gente, di fare il ragazzo per bene. Cazzo. Non mi sento bene, stasera, non mi sento in grado di interpretare il ruolo del fidanzato modello con lei. Non quando tutto quello che vorrei è prenderti e sbatterti al muro, senza pensare a niente e a nessun altro al mondo.

Mi trattengo, mi costringo a restare al fianco di Alice. Sto con lei, dopo tutto. Sì, dopo tutto. Ma anche se tengo a freno il mio corpo, non riesco in nessun modo a impedire ai miei occhi di cercarti tra la gente, di soffermarmi un attimo di troppo sul tuo profilo, sulla tua bocca, sul torace fasciato dalla maglietta e le gambe incastrate in quei jeans. E di urlare dentro. E di volerti.

 

Non ci siamo scambiati altro che un freddo e impersonale “ciao”. In mezzo a questo casino è stato semplice, per te, defilarti. Ignorarmi senza sembrare troppo distaccato, troppo strano. Dopo l'esperienza a Crotone tutti sanno che eravamo diventati amici, abbiamo condiviso la stanza in ritiro con la nazionale troppe volte per poterlo negare. Ma dopo che le nostre strade si sono divise, io a Firenze, te a Roma, e che l'infortunio mi ha tenuto lontano dalla maglia azzurra, il distacco può sembrare normale. Così va la vita.

Un cazzo. Così va la vita perché l'ho deciso io! E poteva anche sembrare giusto e maturo sei mesi fa, poteva sembrarlo ancora a inizio serata, ma adesso, la musica che mi pulsa fin dentro il cervello e il calore di tutta questa gente che mi annebbia la razionalità, riesco solo a pensare che sono stato un coglione. E che ti voglio. Ancora una volta.

 

Per questo, quando ti vedo allontanarti dalla pista e dirigerti verso l'uscita non riesco a impedirmi di seguirti. Alice sta parlando con qualcuno, non fa caso a me. Io non mi preoccupo più per lei. Vedo soltanto te. Mi sento un invasato.

Quando esco nella notte tiepida mi sembra di tornare a respirare. Finalmente.

Sei lì a pochi passi da me. Anche tu sembri goderti per un attimo la calma dell'esterno dopo il caos del locale. Ti osservo in silenzio, chiedendomi di sfuggita se sia il caso o meno di fare questo passo. Se sia giusto, soprattutto, per te. Ma quando un alito di vento si infila sotto la tua maglia e ti fa rabbrividire appena, e vedo la tua pelle percorsa da quel fremito, e ricordo quando era la mia bocca a provocarti reazioni come quella, non riesco a trattenermi.

Ti chiamo, prima di impazzire.

“Danilo?”

 

Certo non potevo pensare che saresti stato gentile e tenero, nei miei confronti. Ammetto però che la tua reazione, il tuo tono a suo modo controllato, la sicurezza che traspare dalla tua persona mi hanno colpito.

Nessuno, dall'esterno, potrebbe immaginare che tu sia così tanto più forte di me. Ma cazzo se lo sei, Danilo. In campo e fuori paragonano me a un leone, senza paure, senza timori, ma dovrebbero vederci adesso per capire quanto si sbagliano.

Mi sento un bambino spaventato mentre ti guardo, mentre ti ascolto. Un bambino colto in fallo, e che ancora non sa come reagire alle sfide che il mondo gli mette davanti.

Tu invece sembri un gladiatore – spada sguainata e scudo a coprire il fianco. Lo sei. Mentre porti avanti le tue idee senza timore. Mentre, testa alta e spalle dritte, mi sfidi a dirti che sbagli. Che il mondo ti distruggerà, se darai voce a queste convinzioni così incrollabili.

 

“ _Non c'è mica niente di male, nel 2015, a essere gay. E se un giorno qualche giornalista sarà interessato a sapere del mio orientamento sessuale dirò anche a lui le stesse identiche parole. Anche se spero che si facciano gli affari loro.”**_

 

Ma io non trovo niente di abbastanza forte da dire, niente di abbastanza incisivo. Perché mi sento un codardo, un bambino, e uno sciocco. Perché ti ho lasciato andare per paura, e se me lo avessero detto un anno fa – che **io** mi sarei tirato indietro davanti a una sfida **per paura** – avrei riso pensando che fosse un'eventualità quanto meno improbabile.

Sono debole, Danilo, e sono timoroso.  
Perdonami, sono umano.

Tu invece, in questa notte di inizio giugno sotto il cielo milanese, mi sembri infallibile. Un dio.

E il pensiero di aver perso tutto questo mi distrugge. Ma è soltanto colpa mia.

Per questo non trovo niente da dire che mi tiri fuori dal baratro. Solo un patetico e banale “Te sei matto” che non serve a riempire davvero il vuoto che ci divide. Sono parole che apparentemente non ti scalfiscono, che non fanno crollare le tue granitiche certezze. Sono parole al vento.

“Meglio matto che ipocrita.”

Tu invece non potevi trovare chiusa migliore di questa, Danilo, prima di uscire di scena. D'altronde dovevo aspettarmelo: questa sera sembra proprio che tu non possa sbagliare neppure una virgola, neppure una frase, neppure una stoccata. Se fossimo in campo avresti sbaragliato gli avversari da solo, tanto sei infallibile.

Il bello è che hai ragione. Io sono un ipocrita, con la mia bella facciata da giovane promessa del calcio e la fidanzata da manuale al fianco.  
E sono anche un codardo. E sono umano. Perdonami.

Perché sono scappato adducendo delle scuse per la mia fuga, senza dire la verità. Perché ti ho allontanato temendo un futuro che, insieme, non sarebbe che potuto essere splendente.

Perché sono pazzo di te. Come il primo giorno che mi hai guardato con occhi diversi. Come la prima volta che ti ho baciato. Come sempre.

E tu sei già lontano anni luce da me. E io non so cosa fare.

 

  
_Portami altrove,_  
_portami dove non c'è nessuno che sappia di noi,_  
_fammi vedere come si muore_  
_senza nessuno che viva di noi_

 

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone citata è “Basta così” dei Negramaro.
> 
> Le battute di dialogo tra Federico e Danilo riprendendo quelle della prima one-shot, “Dancing on my own”, dove è Danilo a raccontare la serata.


End file.
